filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Ken Ryker
Some information in this } has not been verified and may not be reliable. Please check for any inaccuracies, and modify and cite sources as needed. } |height= 6 ft 4in (1,9 m) |weight= 230 pounds |eye color= Hazel |hair color= Dirty blond |ethnicity= Caucasian |alias=Bill Flag, Bill Flagstaff, Buck Ramsey |homepage= |orientation= Bisexual |films= |imdb=0753296 }} Ken Ryker (born Gary James Pokorney August 17 1972 in Chonju, Korea) is an American pornographic actor (porn star) who appears in gay, straight and bi pornographic movies. He resides in California. Life and career Born Gary Pokerney, in Chonju, Korea in 1972 Ken Ryker's and his family returned to the United States, their country of origin in the 1980s. Gary means speak carrier and Pokotney is a conjuaged form of the Czech word for humbile or tame. In his Texas high school he began to build the musculature of his body while playing football and basketball. He had a career in the United States Marine Corp which was cut short due to injuries received in a car accident. In his early 20s after getting an agent to represent his striping career he began to model in porn magazines. At the behest of his agent he began to act in sexual films with the debut of 1994's New Pledgemaster, a college athlete themed gay porn film. Following the succes of this and subsequent films and attributed to his handsome physical appearance, bodybuilder physique and substantially large 11 inch penis he became a hugely popular gay porn star. He maintains that he is heterosexual and that his gay work was gay-for-pay, he has subsequently acted in bisexual and heterosexual films, later retiring from same sex films in the early 2000s and later from acting all together, taking a position with a personal and sexual lubricant manufacturer as a spokesman. His father is a Christian Baptist minister.[http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0753296/bio In 1995, he won "Best Newcomer" at the Adult Video News Awards, and his 1996 film The Other Side Of Aspen IV is one of the most rented gay videos of all time. Ryker has also been very successful with bisexual movies. In 1998, he won the award for "Best Duo Sex Scene" at the Adult Erotic Gay Video Awards with Steve Harper for his performance in Ryker's Revenge (Men of Odyssey). He has said that he was called "The Firehose" in the boy’s locker room throughout high school. A dildo, measuring 12 inches (29 cm) in length and a full 2 and 1/2 inches (7.5 cm) in diameter, was modelled on his penis. According to his publicists, his penis measures 11 inches long , making Ryker one of - if not actually the - biggest-endowed stars in the business. In 2000, he settled in Los Angeles and began working for Frixion Lube, a sexual products company, distributing its products. Notes Videography Gay *''The Backroom'' (Falcon Video Pac 96) with Hal Rockland, Aiden Shaw, Casey Jordan, Trent Reed, Mac Reynolds, Josh Powell, Sean Diamond, Jeff Austin and J.T. Sloan. Directed by John Rutherford. *''The Big River'' (Falcon Video Pac 97) with Christian Fox, Scott Baldwin, Chad Knight, Mike Lamas, Steve Marks, Mike Nichols, and Drew Nolan. Directed by John Rutherford. *''Jet Set Direct: Take One'' with Brad Benton, Brandon, Cody Cash, Paolo Cortez, Tag Eriksson, Marcus Iron, Buck McCall. Directed by Bud Light (a.k.a. Wash West), Gino Colbert, Michael Zen and Thor Stephans (a.k.a. Peter Goesinya). *''The Matinee Idol'' with Christian Fox, Vince Rockland, Jake Andrews, Sean Diamond, Hank Hightower, Vic Hall, Chad Conners, Rob Cryston, Gio Romano and Jim Bentley. *''New Pledgemaster'' (Jocks Video Pac 65, 1994) with Aiden Shaw, Devyn Foster, Eric Marx, Dave Logan, Casey Jordan, J.T. Sloan, Alec Powers, Eric Marx, and Peter Bishop. Directed by Chi Chi LaRue. *''Other Side of Aspen IV - The Rescue'' with Johnny Hanson, Erik Stone, Chad Knight, Kevin Dean, Carl Erik, Trent Reed, Jake Andrews, Steve Marks, Jeff Michaels, Max Grande, Cliff Parker, Steve Alden, Tom Steele, Daryl Brock, Andrew Cole, Byrce Colby, Jackson Phillips, John Ferage, and Wayne Montgomery. *''The Renegade'' (Falcon Video Pac 101) with Hal Rockland, Kevin Wolf, Trent Reed, Matt Bradshaw, Todd Stevens, Chris Ramsey and Joe Kent. Directed by John Rutherford. *''The Ryker Files'' with York Powers, David Thompson, J.T. Sloan, Matt Easton, Jordan Young and Sam Crockett. *''Ryker's Money Shot'' (Ken Ryker Films) with Jason Hawke, Toby O'Connor, Brad Benton, Ben Damon, Bobby Brennon, Alex Leon and Chip Noll. *''Ryker's Revenge'' Logan Reed, Tony Donovan, Zachary Scott, Chad Donovan, Brett Ford, Gabriel & Oscar (The Odyssey Twins), Ricky Starr, Steve Harper, Dean O'Connor and Joey Hart. *''Ryker's Web'' (Ken Ryker Films) with Anthony Holloway, Rocky, Rhett O'Hara, Chris Taylor, Drew Larson, Johnny West, Tom Katt, Tino Lopez, Trent Atkins, Ian Gabriel and Billy Herrington in a non-sexual role. Directed by Wash West. Heterosexual *''Raw'' (2001) with Jeff Stryker, Nicole Monroe, and RoseAnn. *''Deep Inside Nicole Sheridan'' (Vivid Video, 2003) with Aspen Reign, Devon, Dru Berrymore, Mercedez, Micole Sheridan, Savanna Samson, Tasha Hunter, Voodoo. *''Woman Under Glass'' (Vivid Video, 2003) with Dru Berrymore, Lee Stone, Manuel Ferrara, Mario Rossi, Michelle Michaels, Nicole Sheridan, Randy Spears, Savanna Samson, Taya. Directed by Chi Chi Larue. *''Naked Hollywood 9 : The Odd Couple'' (2001) Bisexual *''Mass Appeal'' (Men of Odyssey) with T.J.Hart, Jon Eric and Lauren Montgomery. *''Mass Appeal 2'' (Men of Odyssey) with Jake Armstrong, Cameron Sage, Troy Halston, Jason McCain, Jordan Haze, Keri Windsor and Holly Halston. Books There is a book about the life and times of Ken Ryker, the Adult Film Superstar and icon. The Films of Ken Ryker by Mickey Skee. See also *List of gay porn stars External links *Biography *Interview Category:People appearing in gay pornography Category:Male porn stars Category:American porn stars Category:United States Marines it:Ken Ryker